Deirdre Swoop
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | Brown |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | PE Teacher |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | Stephanie Lane (1998 TV Series, Weirdsister College, The New Worst Witch) |} Deirdre Swoop was a student at Pentangle’s Academy and Weirdsister College before becoming the PE teacher at Cackle’s Academy. Story 1998 TV Series Deirdre was school captain at Pentangle’s, and was head of their team in The Witchy Hour radio show. When Pentangle’s team competed against Cackle’s Academy, Deidre was turned into a chicken. Once she is turned back, she can only make chicken noises, so Miss Pentangle chooses someone from Cackle's to take her place, Mildred. Miss Pentangle offers Mildred a permanent transfer to her Academy if she does well in the quiz. Pentangles wins, but Miss Hardbroom calls it a draw, because they won due to a Cackle's pupil (Mildred). Mildred turns down her transfer to Pentangle's.The Witchy Hour Weirdsister College After finishing at Pentangle’s, Deirdre studied at Weirdsister College, where she was elected the College secretary of sports and hobbies. She joined a jazz band (which includes Prof. Thunderblast) which once played at Misery’s Café. All That Jazz Later in the year, Deirdre enters the College games, The Agonies, in a team with Mildred, Cas and Ethel. The first game is Cannon Ball Squash; Deirdre’s team, The Purple Cats, win. The next Agony is the one that Deirdre Swoop is best at, but Deirdre won't play; she just sits there saying she's useless. The wizards win this one. Dr Wendle says that Deirdre is under a Double Doubting Spell, and it can't be removed, Swoop has to break out of it herself. Eventually Swoop comes to her senses and breaks the spell, and wins the final Agony and the competition for the witches. The Golden Cauldron The New Worst Witch After leaving Weirdsister, Deirdre becomes a PE teacher and gets a job at Cackle’s Academy. When the animal inspector comes to inspect the girls' cats, Miss Swoop's owl and Hettie's dog, Miss Swoop confides in Miss Widget that she has a crush on the Inspector, Mr Chalmers, although he never seems to notice her. King Kong Kittie Personality and Traits At Pentangle’s, Deirdre wasn't very nice and was pretty mean and full of herself. She is Pentangle's top student and is also very haughty. She speaks with a posh accent. At Weirsister College, she's had time to grow up and lose the haughtiness (also, maybe being turned in to a chicken helped). She is more chilled out, but loves a spot of jazz (even donning a trilby hat) and taking part in the annual games. She is a very active witch and delights in sporting activities; she was elected the college secretary of sports and hobbies. She becomes friends with Mildred; she understands and is really cool. She was in the year above Mildred and her friends and hung around with them a lot. She was tons nicer this time round but was still very competitive and motivated the others to join in with stuff like the agonies competition with the girls vs. boys. Then she got a job as a PE teacher at Cackle's Academy, where she was known as Miss Swoop. She previously attended Pentangle's Academy, though in Miss Pentangle's appearances, "The Visitors" and "Mr Perky Pentangle" Miss Pentangle acts as if she's a stranger. Miss Swoop has an owl rather than a cat, since they are Pentangle's school animal. Just having been made a teacher, she's overeager and anxious to make a good impression on everyone, though she suffers quite a bit from foot-in-mouth syndrome. She's in her first job and therefore is feeling insecure, unsure of herself and eager to please. She comes across as being totally clumsy and silly. In The Wish Wimble, though, she is particularly naive! Trivia *Apart from Miss Hardbroom and Mildred, Deirdre is the only character who appears in all three series of the TV show (The Worst Witch, Weirdsister College and The New Worst Witch). Along with Georgina Sherrington, Stephanie Lane is one of only two actresses to have appeared in all three television series (Miss Hardbroom's actress was changed between Weirdsister College and The New Worst Witch). Deirdre is also the only character to have had more than just a short cameo role in one of the series (Miss Hardbroom only appeared for a few minutes or so in Weirdsister College, likewise with Mildred in The New Worst Witch). *Deidre Swoop’s name in other languages: French:Théodora Cyclope German: Dore Schwups Czech: Dýdra Náletová Appearances *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (The Witchy Hour) *Weirdsister College (TV Series) *The New Worst Witch References Category:Characters Category:Weirdsister College Category:The New Worst Witch Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Students Category:Teachers